Season 1
Season 1 Season 1 of Sudrian Conflict. The episodes aired around 2014 & 2015. The first episode Sodor Day aired on August 1, 2014. Episodes # [[Sodor Day|'Sodor Day']]:' With the death of Adolf Hitler, the Island of Sodor rejoices in the peace to come. Until a strange incident calls the fabled peace into question. # [[Tensions Emerge|'Tensions Emerge]]:' Thomas has his photo taken for a billboard. Rudolph Diesel attempts to sell more diesels to Sir Topham Hatt, and another strange incident causes tension between the two sides of the mountain. # [[False Retaliation|'False Retaliation]]:' A plan is made and retaliation is inevitable # [[The Quarry (episode)|'The Quarry]]:' Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins, work at the quarry on the North Western Railway. Unfortunately, Mr. Percival intends to sabotage the situation. # [[Duke & Duchess|'Duke & Duchess]]:' The Duke and Duchess of Boxford arrive on the island. Trouble soon ensues. # [[Hatt's Day|'Hatt's Day]]:' Sir Topham Hatt has a difficult day, and the citizens of Sodor are upset. # [[Betrayal|'Betrayal]]:' The vicar Charles Laxey and Farmer McColl are not happy with the decisions of a certain Fat Controller. The Skarloey Engines are begining to grow weary of these changes. Everything on Sodor is changing, and not for the better. # [[Justified Retaliation|'Justiffied Retaliation]]:' Thomas is asked to fetch a part from the ominous scrapyards. # 'Modernization Marches On: Spencer finds himself in an unfortunate predicament. James explains to Percy why he dislikes diesels. # Revolutionary: Changes are being made on Sodor. Diesels seem to more and more of a problem for the engines. Rudolph Diesel continues to his quest to profit from his invention, despite its flaws. Thomas attempts to make amends with Diesel, but things never seem to work out. The workmen on Ffarqhaur are growing unhappy? Will Sodor ever be back to normal? # The Blockade Committee: Spencer's ownership is once again callled into question, the workmen become more agitated, Rudolph Diesel is gone for good, and he mysterious Mr. M makes himself known. # Change: In a series of rather unfortunate events, workmen from the Skarloey Railway are persauded to join the blockade committee. # Keeping Status Quo: At the suggestion of his assistant, Mr. Percival reopens the old mine in an attempt to regain his workforce. Simon is not happy about this. # Turns For The Worse: Sir Topham Hatt goes on a search for the identity of Mr. M. # Differences: Percy encounters a strange looking engine in the freight yard. Simon must create a lie to keep the blockade committee afloat, and Skarloey encounters a ghostly specter. # The Final Solution: Percy and the engines are fed up with the presence of diesels on their railway and decide to put a stop to it, once and for all. # Conflict Resumes: Simon sabotages the Vicarstown Dieselworks, causing Sir Topham Hatt to believe that Mr. Percival is to blame. Diesel, on the other hand, believes it was the steamies. # Early Days: In 1936, Sir Topham Hatt's son is returning to Sodor after a prolonged absence. Hatt is excited to pass the torch, but is Charles Hatt up for the job? Or will and outside presence interfere? # The Disheveled German Man: Something has washed up at Sodor Harbor, Simon has a plan, and the Skarloey Railway has a new engine. # Poor Choices: Sir Topham Hatt attempts to combat the continuing assault to his railway through various means, none of which are remotely successful. # Help: Sir Topham Hatt enlists the help of a new source. Unfortunately, the problems he faces are too severe to be resolved without bloodshed. # Hatt: The engines go through a bit of turmoil as the Blockade Committee advances and the mysterious Alfred Herman assists Hatt in a final confrontation with Percival. Category:Season 1